Louis Weasley: The Git
by theebrunettebeauty
Summary: Louis Weasley is about to spill a secret Rose wants to kill him for. One-Shot


**Disclaimer- **I do not own Harry Potter

**Man, I have a lot of One-shots. Here's another one readers. Don't for to check out my other stories posted!**

Louis Weasley: The Git

Rose Weasley sat at Ravenclaw table eating dinner. One hand guided food to her mouth, the other held open a book.

"Rose, I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to study later," her friend Ainsley said next to her.

"Trust me Ains, I won't. Not with patrolling corridors at night for prefect duty, and Yew scheduling Quidditch practice anytime the pitch is free," replied Rose, flipping the page and stuffing a jelly filled doughnut in her mouth.

"At least eat decently," Ainsley pleaded.

Rose shook her head, eyes never leaving the page.

Down the table Louis Weasley, son of Bill and Fleur, was telling his friend's all about who his cousins fancied. He was a year younger than Rose.

"And then there was this one time that I opened James' door, and there he was snogging madly with Gracie Jordan," he said.

His friend's started to laugh wildly. Then they turned toward the Gryffindor table making kissie faces at James.

"Your cousin is such a git," Ainsley said, eyeing Louis disgustingly. "I don't know how you handle all of them Rosie."

"Yeah sure." Rose said, waving her hand dismissively.

"You all know my cousin Rose right?" continued Louis, with his British/French accent. "I know how you fancy her Bryan."

Bryan nodded turning slightly red.

Rose's head shot straight up in the air at the mention of her name.

"Wait until I tell you who she fancies," an evil grin spread across Louis' face.

"Who is it?" asked a boy excitedly.

"DON'T YOU DARE LOUIS WEASLEY!" shouted Rose.

Ignoring her, Louis continued. "Sc------" he couldn't finish because a jelly filled doughnut hit him square in the face.

"I told you to keep your mouth shut," said Rose satisfactorily.

"I can still tell though," Louis shot back, wiping his face clean.

"Alright, tell them then," she smiled. Louis looked confused.

"What are you doing Rose?" asked Avery, panic rising in her voice. "He's sitting here. In the Great Hall."

"You'll see. Tell them," Rose said again.

"Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm," Louis said.

"What?" asked one his friend's. "Didn't catch that."

Louis said it again, still nothing.

"Rose!" yelled Louis. "What did you do?"

"Anytime you try to say his name, your mouth will stay shut. It's a simple charm I performed," Rose smiled sweetly at him.

"Curse you Rose," Louis cried, pointing a finger at her. "Come on." He and his friends' got up and left.

"That was a close one," sighed Ainsley.

"Tell me about it," Rose agreed.

The night shift patrolling the corridors went quickly. Considering she only had to patrol with Daniel Shafer a Hufflepuff prefect.

Louis still couldn't tell anyone who she liked and she wouldn't lift the charm either.

She couldn't understand how Louis knew who she liked. Only three people knew. Ainsley, her Mum, and... Lily! Of course Lily probably told Louis, or Hugo who told Louis. Oh no! What if Hugo told the boy she liked?!

"Are you okay Rose?' asked Ainsley. "You seem awfully quiet." It was breakfast.

"I'm fine. Just thinking," Rose replied, after being woken out of her reverie.

"Oh look, the mail's here," Ainsley said, looking up.

Owls flew in through openings in the ceiling. Some carried letters others parcels. Rose's owl, Hera, flew down to face her. The big barn owl handed her a letter.

Rose stared at it, transfixed with a look of horror on her face.

"This can't be happening," she whispered. "Please say it isn't happening Ains," Rose pleaded, looking at her friend.

"What's so---," she pause. "That's what's so bad. I get it now," Ainsley slowly said, eyeing the note in Rose's hands. "Just get it over with."

In Rose's hands was a howler. A big red envelope that yelled or talked calmly. Rose guessed this one would yell.

"Look everyone," Louis called. "Weasley's got herself a howler."

The whole Great Hall quieted down and stared at her.

'Payback,' mouthed Louis, with a devilish grin on his face.

"Come on Rose," urged Ainsley. "Get it over with. Now!"

Rose opened the letter and dropped it. The envelope of the letter opened like a mouth. Inside the mouth was the note. Instead of reading it by yourself it screeched itself to anybody surronding you. The ribbon around it was like a tongue.

"ROSELINA WEASLEY!" it cried.

Oh great, thought Rose miserably. It's Dad.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN WERE YOU THINKING? FANCING SCORPIOUS MALFOY!"

Now the whole school, including Scorpious, knew who she liked.

"I WILL NOT HEAR OF IT!"

Rose turned redder and redder, and sank lower and lower under the table with every second that past.

"I THOUGHT WE RAISED YOU BETTER ROSE?! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

The letter zoomed over to Scopious at the Slytherin table.

"AND YOU! STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER! TRY ANY FUNNY BUISNESS AND I SWEAR YOU'LL REGRET IT!" and with that said, it stuck the ribbon out at him and tore itself up.

The whole Great Hall erupted into laughter. Scorpious looked terrified and Rose was still under the table.

"Come up from there," Ainsley said, pulling at the edge of her robes.

But Rose stayed under that table until breakfast was over.

In the halls she was pointed to and laughed at. She would kill the Potter or Weasley that spilled the news once she found out who did it.

"Rose," said the Head Boy, Kyle, walking up to her. "There's a change in schedule tonight. Turns out you and Scorpious Malfoy will be patrolling the dungeons. Have fun!" he tipped her off with a smile and left.

Rose's eyes went huge. NOOOOOOO! Not Scorpious Malfoy. This had to be the worst and most embarrasssing day of her life. In fact, that night Quidditch practice was so hard she threw up. Yew sent her back to the castle early.

_Dear Mum, _wrote Rose

_Today is the absolute WORST day of my life. First off, your husband sent me a howler. Did you accidently let it slip about who I like? Secondly, I have to patrol with you- know- who tonight. It will be so embarrassing Mum. Lastly, I threw up today during Quidditch. Jacob works us all too hard. I'm not the first that's thrown up and I doubt I'll be the last. Wish me luck! Oh and can you also talk to your husband for me?_

_Miss You Tons,_

_Rose Weasley_

Rose gave the letter to Hera and she took off. Better be off, thought Rose. She left her dormitory, went through the common room, and made her way down to the dungeons.

"Scorpious," Rose nodded curtly. Was she blushing? Rose tried to act a little stuck up.

He rolled his eyes. "Come on."

They started down the hall. Awkward silence hung around them.

Rose looked at Scorpious. He walked with his chin tipped up. His white hair hung a little past his ears and came across his forehead. Grey eyes directed straight ahead. He was gorgeous. Everything he did made Rose love him more. Suddenly he stopped. He turned to face her.

"I'm not upset about today. In fact, I think it's kind of my fault," Scorpious said.

"What do mean?"

"I mean, one of my friends' told your Dad."

"Why would one of your friends' tell my Dad?" Rose was confused.

"Beacuse he knows that's what'll seperate us."

"You like me?" Rose burst out.

His cheeks started to redden.

"Maybe. But still I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

"Rose you know, I think this could be the start of a secret, yet beautiful relationship?" his pearly white teeth flashed against his pale skin.

"You could be right."

The two of them continued walking.

Scorpious reached out and interlaced Rose's fingers with his.

Yep, Rose thought. Definitley the start of something new. Maybe today wasn't as bad as she thought.

~The End~

**Thanks for reading readers! Chapter three of 14 Hours will be posted Thursday. All the reviews you write make my day so please review. Thanks!**


End file.
